Gundam Wing: Waltz on the Beach
by Shiao Lung
Summary: Duo is unsure about his love for Hilde, and now that his birthday has rolled around, who gives the ultimate gift: cinnamon waffles or pearls? Rating may change later on. Please enjoy


**__**

Gundam Wing: Waltz on the Beach

Chapter One: Breakfast at Quatre's

Bluemean83@aol.com

December 16, 2001 

__

Gundam Wing, its descendents, ancestors, wives, husbands, twice-removed cousins, father's brother's friend's former roommates and siblings belong to those who created them. Unfortunately I do not own them, you've heard this before and although some people, including myself, wish to own at least one of the Gundam boys (if Duo wasn't with Hilde/if Trowa wasn't with…), we can only make 2-dimensional paper dolls of them. Very sassy. I also apologize for the Count Chocula reference and possible misspelling. I love that junky cereal; it's practically the cream in my coffee. Please enjoy this fic, arigato gozaimasu.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The door was cracked open gently; the moon had washed the room with pale blue so the black shadows creeped along the walls as the clouds moved in the sky. He stared at the ceiling and draped his arms over his pillow. Tomorrow would be his birthday; he would finally be an adult. An adult. And she would see his shining face in the morning, yet he had a darkness inside: he didn't know who he was. 

The alarm rang in Hilde's ears like a hungry cat. She rolled over and taught it a lesson, "Peace at last." She sighed and stretched in the morning light. It was 7:00, and her quarter of Quatre's beach house was as silent as school on Saturday. She smiled to herself for this meant that he was still asleep. She tiptoed to the room across from her's: Duo's room. She silently pushed the door open and snuck inside. It seemed like this unfamiliar separation had turned Duo into a stranger, for ever since they arrived a few days ago, he would run to the waves, never returning until sundown. Hilde could see his braided hair had gotten a little lighter, and his skin sparkled with salt. She went down on one knee next to his bedside, just to imagine his blue eyes moving behind his lids, and grinned.

"Happy Birthday Duo! It's time to wake up! I can make you some cinnamon waffles, the ones you like, but there's also Count Chocula too…" She whispered softly in his ear. Again, she called to him, and he rolled on his back, murmuring The sheets slipped down a little, exposing his bare, tightly wrapped abdomen. She blushed a little, watching his muscles twitch. He stretched out his arms and touched her hair. It felt different to him, it was a little longer and it curled below her ears. The sudden textured startled him and he sat up, exposing even more of his naked body to her.

"Hilde, have you been in the sun? Maybe later I can rub some sun block on you…?" Duo looked down to where her eyes blushed and he quickly covered himself. He watched the back of her head scurry away.

"Hilde! Don't be mad, it's natural to be sunburned!" he teased. He leapt out of bed, wanting to chase her, but decided against it. Hilde was all right in his book, which needed more pages of people like her; Hilde had seen him like this before, especially in the beginning when he would step out of the shower in the morning while she was applying makeup. It made him want to laugh because he felt so natural and easy around her, like she really was his family. But that was it. Just family. Everyone, even _Heero, _who never suspected much, suspected something was going on, but there was nothing. Sure maybe if Hilde came home one night from a long day of work, he might massage her back or give her a quick little kiss on the forehead. Insignificant, unexpected things. But it wouldn't be _right _to go any further; they were both now only eighteen yet he tried to deny his growing feelings, convincing himself that they were unrequited, it always happened that way, no woman _should_ love him. The things he loved too deeply would leave him, and leave him empty, alone. His darkness. Was he acting truthfully when he saw her and treated her, like she was no more than a sister, or worse, kissing cousins? If he hid his feelings, no one would have to know and no one would be hurt. He sighed. 

"When I'm up, I'm up. Darn Hilde." He pulled on some clothes from the dresser and ran for the kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Feelings, nothing more than….feeeeeeeeelllingssss!!!!" Duo sang as he pushed open the Wild Western Swinging doors that led into the kitchen. "Hilde!!!" he opened his arms for a wide embrace, just like the people in a movie he saw once, where they were in an open field and they were running towards each with outstretched arms. He hugged from behind while she washing her hands. She gasped from his excited hold.

"I'm sorry Hilde, did I embarrass you? Hey, how about I dive for pearls in the ocean today, just for you? And you didn't answer when I asked if you wanted me to rub lotion on your back…"

"It's not that Duo, it's just… it's your birthday today! You shouldn't worry about me!" she smiled sweetly at him, snapping the towel on his butt to show him that she liked to play with him as much as he liked to play with her. He gripped her almost reflexively and gave her a wry grin. "Whatta feisty woman! Let the birthday boy have a little kiss." Duo lifted her face gently to his, and she rose a little higher, expecting that…, he kissed her forehead and she turned to the waffles to hide her face.

"Cinnamon waffles! Thanks!" he grabbed the plate running with syrup. He was in for the ultimate sugar high. He took his seat at the table and took a double take, "_Trowa!_"


End file.
